fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Winter Special
Pretty Cure Winter Special are 13 special episodes that will air from November 3, 2019 to January 26, 2020 beetween Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! and Chess! Pretty Cure! All cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure! to Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! appear. Story Pretty Cure Winter Special Episodes Cures are getting ready to celebrate christmas and for other winter stuff but No Fun group wants to destroy all winter fun and all cures are called in Fun World. Now they have to help three winter fairies and stop No Fun Group. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble *Bella/Yukito Bella / Cure Secret *Harukaze Momoko / Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika / Cure Sunflower *Hinagi Rei / Cure Daisy *Mimimoro Setsuko / Cure Cherry *Kitagawa Haruka / Cure Shining *Akiyama Akemi / Cure Burning *Tsukikawa Hinata / Cure Air *Mizuki Chou / Cure Starlight *Suzukawa Akira / Cure Light *Mai Sakura / Cure Love *Tsukioka Kei / Cure Trust *Yukikawa Minami / Cure Truth *Yuuko Maria / Cure Change Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Era *Ann *Bella *Kei *Yataro *Ruai *Aika *Eri *Aria *Kai *Ruby *Ell No Fun Group Others Gallery n and h.jpg|Nagisa and Honoka baking cake. hikari 12.png|Hikari with Christhmas tree. Splash Star christmas.png|Saki, Mai, Minori, Kaoru and Michriu in chirstmas dresses. fresh pretty cure.png|Fresh Pretty Cure Christmas Trivia Category:Pretty Cure Winter Special Category:Fan Series Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Hikari Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Aino Pretty Cure Double Heart! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow